filmgatefandomcom-20200213-history
The LA!LA! Talent Show
The LA!LA! Talent Show (formally known as Ireland's Got No Talent) was a talent show produced by LA!LA! Arts (then LA!LA! Productions) that was shown for three seasons on the LA!LA! Network between 2009 and 2010. Series One aired between October and November and was focused on the Judges (the Weenie, B.T. Death and Bertha Sniggle) attempting to find someone who had no talent whatsoever. The series changed format to look for those with talent in season two, with season one winner Cian Nolan replacing B.T. Death. Season Two's winner was a boyband, CAR. A third and final series aired in mid 2010, with Jack Murphy winning (by default). Though a fourth season was commissioned, LA!LA! delayed its airing significantly to late 2011, over a year later. This, along with LA!LA!'s new development plans and lack of contestants, led to the show's cancellation and season four's abandonment. The first season averaged a 5.2 viewer rating: season two averaged 7.7: season three had an average of 5.7 million, while the newer fourth season has averaged 4.4. The show's peak in season two was largely attributed to the success of CAR: their reunion in the fourth season also lead to an increase in ratings. In June 2014, it was announced that the series would return in August on the SPN Network, with Sniggle and the Weenie returning as judges, joined by new judges former SUGAHKISS4EVAH member Rae Pertine and actor Matt King. It is presented by Consuela Prinklebottom. Few of the original show's acts went on to any kind of success. Cian Nolan wrote and directed the critical and commercial flop, "The Leaves" and appeared in a few small roles before retiring from acting. Jack Murphy appeared as the titular character in the movie adaptation of the best selling book, "Harry Broune and the Magical Rock" and co-hosted his own web series, which ran for two seasons. He was due to reprise the role of Harry Broune in the film's sequel, but the movie was shelved after the first one's laclustre box office returns. He is now reportedly working on his debut novel. CAR was the most successful band at the time of their appearance and eventual victory, garnering their own fan club and screaming crowds. However, they broke up after the release of their first album, "RAC". They did, however, briefly reunite for "Our Lady's Got Talent" in 2011. They appeared as live performers on an episode of the revived series in 2014 and subsequently announced they would be reforming. Their first new single, "Rearview", was released on August 29th. The fourth series was won by Hubert Honkers, a singing clown. He has since signed a record deal with LA!LA! Ratings The following is a list of individual viewership ratings for each episode. SEASON ONE The first season aired on the LA!LA! Network from October to November 2009 for a total of nine episodes. The Weenie, Bertha Sniggle and B.T. Death acted as judges. 1. 6.28 2. 5.99 3. 5.42 4. 5.11 5. 5.29 6. 5.37 7. 5.30 8. 5.19 9. 5.33 SEASON TWO Season two aired on the LA!LA! Network from March to May 2010. Cian Nolan replaced B.T. Death as one of the judges. 1. 8.66 2. 8.20 3. 7.93 4. 7.66 5. 7.73 6. 7.70 7. 7.82 8. 7.62 9. 7.79 10. 7.90 SEASON THREE Season three aired from September to November 2010. Cian Nolan was fired from the show and instead a series of guest judges were used every few episodes. 1. 6.97 2. 6.24 3. 6.00 4. 5.82 5. 5.72 6. 5.55 7. 5.80 8. 5.74 9. 5.77 10. 5.84 SEASON FOUR After a four-year absence, the show returned for a fourth season on the SPN Network in August 2014. The Weenie and Sniggle return as judges, joined by Rae Pertine and Matt King. 1. 5.40 2. 5.26 3. 4.76 4. 4.44 5. 4.50 6. 4.29 7. 4.46 8. 4.52 9. 4.39 10. 4.71 SEASON FIVE On August 31st 2014, the SPN The LA!LA! Talent Show for a fifth season